Fuwa
|universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = World Tree |race = Shinling |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Gregory Lush |japanese = |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = Fuwa's Attendant |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Kaiōshin Realm |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 8 |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |arc =Hakaishin Champa Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= IC Carddass Dragon Ball |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Kai-Kai |tools = *Potara }} is the Kaiōshin of the 6th Universe who alongside the Hakaishin Champa, is responsible for upholding the natural order of their universe. Appearance Abilities Like other Shinling, Fuwa had the ability to use Kai-Kai to transport them-self and others across the Universe. Dragon Ball Super Hakaishin Champa Arc As the competitors arrive for the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, this Kaiōshin waits beside their attendant, where the two meet Son Gokū. During the tournament, this Kaiōshin sits amongst the other Shinling present, and commentates on the fights with Elder Kaiōshin. After the final match concludes, all the gods rush to bow down to Zen'ō who unexpectedly shows up. Universe Survival Arc Alongside Champa and Vados, Fuwa attends the Zen Exhibition Match, where they watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 After the tournament concludes, Fuwa transports Champa and Vados back to their universe's Kaiōshin Realm.Dragon Ball Super episode 82 A few hours later, Fuwa attends a Kaiōshin meeting hosted by Kai, where they are to discuss the upcoming tournament, to which Fuwa shows no interest in doing. After the meeting, Fuwa asks Champa if it was alright with leaving the Tournament of Power warrior selection to him, leading to Champa agreeing, much to Fuwa's relief.Dragon Ball Super episode 85 Afterwards, Fuwa lends Champa a pair of Potara, which he gives to Kale and Cauliflo shortly before the tournament.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Upon arriving at the event in the Realm of Nothingness, Fuwa watches the 6th Universe's team from the stand alongside Champa and Vados. Upon all the participants of the 6th Universe being eliminated, Fuwa yawned as he accepted his fate, before being erased by the two Zen'ō.Dragon Ball Super episode 118 Upon the tournament concluding and Lapis wishing for all erased universes being restored, Fuwa is revived in the 6th Universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universe's Kaiōshin, and killed Fuwa to subsequently eliminate Champa. Trivia *Fuwa's name potentially derives from the chinese deities and . Which is a pun on two primordial gods of mythology. References Category:Kaiōshin